1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool for cutting sheets of material, such as, for example, sheets of building materials. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable cutting tool including a base and a blade pivotally engaged with respect to the base and movable between an open position and a closed position, where the blade includes a plurality of cutting surfaces arranged in a polygonal profile.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Certain building materials, such as, for example, flooring materials, are provided as sheets or planks of various dimensions. When used on a job site, the sheets or planks must be customized to meet the specific requirements of the job site. For example, the sheets or planks must be cut to fit around edges or corners of a room and/or around fixtures. Various tools are currently used to cut sheets of building materials, but most are bulky, heavy, require power to be operated, produce large amounts of dust during the cutting process, and/or result in uneven or splintered cuts.
There is a need or a desire for an improved cutting tool for cutting sheets or planks of building materials. There is a need or a desire for a portable, non-power operated cutting tool able to cut sheets of building materials in a predictable and straight fashion without splintering, cracking or similar problems and providing fast, dust-free cutting.